The Great Hunt/Chapter 47
Summary : Mat has the Horn of Valere tied to the pommel on his horse. After riding a while, Rand insists he has to go back because he saw Egwene with a damane collar around her neck. Mat agrees they should take the Horn to Verin. Rand knows now that Ingtar is a darkfriend. The man he let in to Fal Dara was supposed to kill the Amyrlin or perhaps Rand. Rand says they can take the Horn, but he has to return for Egwene. Mat wants all of them to do both duties. Perrin notices that the Seanchan are forming up for a battle outside of Falme and none of them can go back. Hurin sees that there are Whitecloaks on the other side of them. They are trapped between the two armies. They all look at the Horn and Mat comments that there is no reason it can't be used before the last battle. Mat blows the Horn. A fog rises, and blankets the land. : Bornhald hears the note from the Horn and says the legion should advance at a trot. The damane begin to target his Legion and men begin to die. He sets the Whitecloaks to a charge. : Rand's perspective changes and he both see all of the area around Falme but still see specific things. Rand sees the Whitecloaks, and they die under the Seanchan swords. Rand sees the ships, and knows one is Bayle Domon’s. Then shapes appear out of the fog and Rand know who they are. All those come back from the grave, the great soldiers of old; Artur Hawkwing, Birgitte Silverbow, and others. There are only a hundred or so. Rand addresses Hawkwing, the leader of the heroes and says they need help him save Egwene. Hawkwing addresses Rand as Lews Therin and says they will help. He wants the banner to ride out front. Perrin gets a long stick to tie as a standard for the banner. Rand tells Hurin to stay back, but he refuses and Hawkwing comments that possibly he will be a new hero. Hawkwing asks Mat to be trumpeter to the host and he obliges. They ride into battle toward Falme. Suddenly Rand could see Ba’alzamon in the mists. He is unhorsed from Red, but doesn't really land on the ground. He is alone with him seemingly far above the battle. This is Rand’s battle, even though he can see the others. He assumes the Void, and says he is not here to fight the Dark One. The battle fought by Rand with the Ba'alzamon is linked to the battle fought on the ground with Perrin, Mat and Hurin and the heroes of old. At first Rand fights defensively but then notices that if he retreats, the Seanchan advance. Ba'alzamon believes Rand blew the Horn so that he is linked to it. This reveals to Rand that Ba'alzamon does not know all that goes on. Ba'alzamon admits that he is behind Egwene and Nynaeve being taken to the Seanchan so they can be carried across the ocean and not be available to aid Rand. Ba'alzamon insists that Rand must serve him or die, it is the only way. Finally Rand feels that he must Sheathe the Sword the way Lan told him in order to win the battle. He takes the sword form Heron Wading in the Rushes, which leaves him open to attack, but which also allows him to strike home at his opponent. Ba'alzamon strikes and Rand receives the wound in his side that never heals, but he drives his sword in to Ba'alzamon and wins the battle. Characters * Mat * Perrin * Rand * Hurin * Ingtar * Red (horse) * Geofram Bornhald * Ba'alzamon Heroes of the Horn * Rogosh Eagle-Eye * Gaidal Cain * Birgitte Silverbow * Mikel of the Pure Heart * Paedrig the Peacemaker * Otarin * Artur Hawkwing Referenced * Verin * Egwene * Padan Fain * Jaret Byar * Dain Bornhald * Bayle Domon * Lan Groups * Darkfriends * Children of the Light Places * Falme * Aryth Ocean Items * Horn of Valere * Ruby-hilted dagger * Dragon Banner * Heron-mark sword * Justice Sword Forms * Parting the Silk * Hummingbird Kisses the Honeyrose * The Moon on the Water * The Swallow Rides the Air * The Dove Takes Flight * The Falling Leaf * The Kingfisher Takes a Silverback * Bundling Straw * Striking the Spark * Heron Wading in the Rushes